


Don’t Go

by NHMoonshadow



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Convin, M/M, Oneshot, Reed800 - Freeform, Unidentified Injuries, dbhrarepairsweek, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow
Summary: In the wake of a case gone wrong, Gavin is left disoriented and lost.





	Don’t Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just an angsty snippet written for the Detroit: Become Human Rare Pairs Week on Tumblr. Day #1- First Kiss/ Please don’t go

He came to in a haze of white. Everything felt fuzzy, body tingly, but bordering on numb, and his first thought was  _ man, where the hell did I fall asleep last night? _

But as he regained his senses he realized that it was broad daylight and he was laying on hard pavement, staring up at a spinning sky. At least, it felt like it was spinning. He could hardly breath and there was a piercing whine in his ear, but beyond that he could hear approaching sirens. 

_ Was I in an accident? _

He didn’t realize he was trying to move until there were hands on the side of his face, holding him still. 

“Don’t move. The ambulance is almost here.”

Accident then. 

Thumbs were sweeping in soothing circles against his cheek, a small pleasant sensation that stood in sharp contrast against the disorientation and almost-numbness. 

It distracted him from the fact that someone was still talking to him. 

“-Reed, Detective Reed! I need you to stay with me, alright? Just a little longer . . .”

Holy shit, what kinda crap did he get himself into now? No one has sounded that concerned for him since- since . . .

He couldn’t remember. 

He sincerely hoped that it was because of whatever the hell happened to him, and not because it had really been that long.

He had a sinking feeling that wasn’t the case though. 

The world was still spinning, all his senses fuzzy and felt at a distance. But he could still hear, and as if was the only coherent thing he had right now, he clung to it like a lifeline.

The blurred figure above him was still talking, losing more and more composure as he went. Like this was personal.

Not a Good Samaritan, then. 

The guy knew his name, after all, and Gavin hadn’t told him.

Had he?

He couldn’t remember.

He swallowed. Trying to find his voice was like trying to dig through cotton. Eventually he managed, but he had no idea how slurred his words were.

“Wh’ happened?”

The hands on him stilled. “You were supposed to wait for backup. You didn’t.”

He fucked up, he realized. He was working a case and he fucked up.

Of course he did. 

It was what he was good at, after all.

Next thing he knew there were flashing lights and a swarm of people descending on him. New hands began touching him and voices began asking questions he couldn’t answer, and in his confusion he began to panic. He began to struggle against the touches, the more he fought, the more the hands touched him, trying to pin him. His eyes rolled over blurred faces as he thrashed, searching until he found warm brown eyes.

_ Puppy eyes. _

He knew those eyes. His brain still refused to work, refused to give him a name, but he  _ knew them. _

Gavin reached out with an numb hand, aiming to grab clothing but falling so very short. 

“Don’t leave,” he tried to say, but his throat was so tight he could barely breathe. His lungs hitched painfully, unable to draw in enough oxygen, adding to his panic.  _ Stay, please stay, don’t leave, don’t leave me, please! _

Fingers caught his hand, clasping gently against his desperate grip.

“I won’t. I promise.”

  
  



End file.
